


Aren't You Allergic to Cats?

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "Sam, you're allergic. Give me the cat."“Steve, you will have to pry this breathing ball of love from my cold, dead hands.”"Okay, wow, dramatic much?"





	Aren't You Allergic to Cats?

“Sam, why do you have Wanda’s cat?” Steve asks.

Sam looks up at him and hugs Pietro closer to his chest, “He looked lonely.” 

Steve shakes his head and steps into their living room, “Sam, you’re allergic. Give me the cat.”

Sam glares at him, curling his whole body around the long-gray-haired Persian and replying, “Steve, you will have to pry this breathing ball of love from my cold, dead hands.”

“Okay, wow, dramatic much? This is for your own good, okay? I just don’t want you sneezing your brains out later. Give me the cat.” 

Sam jumps over the couch as soon as Steve gets close and glares at him. “I’m keeping the damn cat, Steve. If I suffer so be it.” 

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, “Sam, you’re being ridiculous. Give. Me. The. Cat.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Steve’s patience snaps like a toothpick and he vaults over the couch after Sam who takes off for the bedroom. Steve chases after him, and they end up circling each other with the bed between them. The moment Sam tries to make a dash for the door again Steve intercepts him with a tackle, and Pietro goes floating above them with a flash of red. 

Steve and Sam collide on their bedroom floor, and they both turn to Wanda who’s now standing in their doorway.

“You two are both ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm trying to write that thor/valkyrie/sam/steve foursome and it is awful so far. wish me luck


End file.
